


AvengersxReader one shot lemons (spoiler warning)

by chumon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Love, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Civil War, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Fluffy Smut, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Lemon, Loki - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, it's making it difficult XD, my cat is cuddling my arm as I write this, promts, the hulk - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumon/pseuds/chumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna write a lovely little story about a love scene with Bucky. I just saw Civil War and it was phenominal. At the same time I'm very pent up and seeing all my super boys fighting and flexing....well let's just say this needed to happen. After the first one for the rest I thought it would be cool if anyone interested could comment a promt for the rest? Almost like a request. I'll even make multiples of some characters! So have at it! What Avenger strikes your fancy? I'll make it happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You Saved Me" BuckyxReader *!WARNING! Major spoilers for Civil War*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~<3
> 
> As it says in the title. SPOILER WARNING!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also. Big oopsie on my part. I switched tenses halfway through somehow. Oops. XD oh well, deal. I'm not going through and changing the whole thing. I spent like three hours on this lol

You sat in the living area of Avenger tower deep in thoutght. It was around 11 pm and everyone had gotten back from a big mission and went straight to bed. All except you that is. Much like Tony had experienced post trauma panic attacks after New York, you had begun getting bouts of anxiety after said Iron Man's fight with Bucky and Steve. It had been about a month since then, you had managed to pull some strings with another certain group of heroes to have most of the governmental officials who were involved in the Accords memories wiped. Tony was reluctant to continue as they were after everything that had happened but you managed to convince him it was the best thing for everyone involved. 

Now if only you could shake the memories of the fight. It kept replaying in you head over and over to the point where it brought tears to your eyes. When Steve had hone after Bucky you had gone along with him and Sam. From what he said you knew there was more to Bucky than a killer Soldier, and that was later confirmed when you met him. By the time you made it to the other soldiers you had fallen head over heals for the broken Bucky Barnes. As you all stood in the empty room awaiting your fate he looked at you with pain in his eyes as if he thought none of you would come out of this alive. 

"Thank you for believing in me."

His words echoed through your mind as you remembered Tony seeing his parents die and how his rage turned him into a killer with only one thing on his mind. Bucky. You were good friends with Tony and hated seeing him lust for the blood of the man you cared so much for. This war was tearing you apart inside and out. Tony looked in your eyes and all you could see was pure vengeance. 

 

"_____...."

You stood firm.

"You can't defend him from me."

You took a sharp breath in. Your voice broke as you looked up at him.

"I can Tony. And I Will."

Although your voice shook with pain you had never been more sure of anything in your life. The fight raged through your head like a tornado tearing at every shred of emotion you had threatening to pull all your fears back from the hole you kept trying to bury them in. You finally remembered the moment that ended it. Tony had beaten Steve down to a bloody mess on the floor panting for breath. Bucky's arm had been ripped off and he too was covered in blood. You were beaten pretty bad as you struggled to lift your head. You heard Tony charge his hand blaster as you saw it aimed right at Bucky. Everything was in slow motion as adrenaline shot through your body. You screamed at the top of your lungs as you surged with energy. You leaped up and dashed toward Bucky firmly launching yourself between him and Tony. You heard Tony gasp.and quickly push his own arm away to avoid you. You knelt in front of Bucky holding his head tenderly to your collarbone. You were shaking from adrenaline and pain and let out sobs of fear at the thought of losing him. Tony just stared at the back of your head realising your true feelings for the Winter Soldier. This gave Steve the opportunity to get the jump on him and break the arc reactor in his suit. Bucky relaxed slowly in your grasp suddenly feeling extremely weak. You looked to Steve as Bucky slouched onto you panting. He was breathing hard as he stood up waking to you. The two of you hoisted Bucky to his feet and helped walk him out. You briefly looked back to Tony only to see him struggle to sit up. He looked you dead in the eye. You winced before turning back to where you were going. 

As you turned to your side on the couch you clutched a blanket around you tightly feeling all the pangs of fear you did that night all over again. You were glad that Tony had accepted Bucky at least for the most part since he was getting therapy now. But you couldn't help but feel like things would never be normal again. 

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you hadn't noticed Bucky enter the room. His deprogramming had run late that night and he had just stopped down for a snack before bed. That is until he saw you. He too had not been able to get the fight out of his head. He remembered how gently you had held him and how you had without a second thought risked your own life for his. 

He quietly walked toward the couch thinking you were sleeping.

"______...."

He whispered seeing the tears falling down your face.

"What's wrong?"

You shot up and wiped your eyes sniffing steadily. You hadn't had much chance to talk to him in the past month. Things had been so crazy that you hadn't even noticed he had his arm replaced. 

"Bucky......nothing....I just, I have been having a lot of anxiety lately that's all..."

His brow furrowed. He wasn't exactly the consoling type, but he thought he owed you enough to try.

"Oh uh....what about?"

He slowly sat down next to you as you bundled the blanket up in front of you.

"Well...I...."

You looked at his face. He seemed genuinely concerned so you took a deep breath and continued.

"I just keep seeing the fight with Tony....over and over....every time I sleep, every time I have any down time....I keep seeing him so filled with rage....and not being strong enough to stop him....and I just....I see him now...even though he's accepted you, he still thinks you could snap at any moment and I know hes.just waiting for it to happen so he can have an excuse to attack you again and I just don't think I can stand it a second time!!"

As you talked your voice rose and by the time you had finished you were in hysterical sobs. He looked down slowly. He hadn't realised just how much you cared about him, and how much fear you had that something should happen to him. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just looked at you before slowly inching closer and pulling you into a tight hug. The cold sting of his metal arm on your skin made you gasp. You felt it coil around you and you couldn't believe how lifelike it felt. It was almost as if you felt the metal flexing like real muscle. You'd have to tell Bruce how impressed you were with his repair job later. His warm presence soothed you and your sobbing slowed to sniffling again. You could hear his heart beat as your face was pressed against his muscled chest. As you relaxed more and more you felt him almost purr as he squeezed you a bit tighter. Your face reddened. Could he care for you too? You gently pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. He looked very tired, and his eyes called for something. He let his metal hand run down your back softly sending a shiver up your spine.

"______....."

You didn't move a muscle. Was this really happening? You held your breath waiting for him to continue. 

"You saved my life a month ago...why?"

You hadn't expected that. 

"W-well....I...."

You choked out. His lonely eyes searched you for the answer. You felt your face flush and heat go all over your body. 

"I...I really care about you Bucky....I don't want anyone to hurt you...."

You looked down at your hands which were now fidgeting on your lap. His hand was still resting on your lower back and he was half laying down letting his shirt ride up just slightly so you could see his abs just a bit. Your eyes darted back and forth from them to your hands as you waited for him to respond. 

"Why?"

He asked again. This was really starting to make you nervous. You didn't care why you loved him, you just did! Why did he have to make you explain it?! How embarrassing! Your mind raced before you gathered what little courage you had left to speak.

"Because....all those things you did....they weren't you. You would never hurt innocent people on your own...."

You looked up at him as you searched for words.

"You're worth everything to me Bucky..."

You turned away from him too embarrassed to look at him any more. He sat in silence for a few moment before sitting up again and pulling you to face him. He place his large hands on either side of your face and looked in your eyes 

"Thank you......you mean everything to me too ______, you and Steve are all I have in this world. You're the only ones who believe in me."

You're heart exploded. You couldn't believe your ears.

"Bucky...."

You breathe before he leans slowly forward and gently kisses you. You take in a sharp breath as his hot soft lips press against yours. Your arms leap to his chest feeling his hard muscles as his hand move from your face to your back pulling you into a tight embrace. You let your hands travel up his chest to his neck and into his hair running your fingers through it softly tugging as you go. You hear a deep growl echo through you as his hands trace every part of you. You break the kiss slowly trying to catch your breath. Bucky grunts softly as he replaces his lips on your neck gently biting as he goes. You let out a gasp still not fully accepting that this is real. You can't do anything but let it happen as your mind is focused on nothing else in this moment than Bucky Barnes.

He slides his metal hand under your shirt and you shiver as the cold high tech machine glides across your skin. Bucky whispers in your ear as he unhooks your bra.

"_______.....you don't know how long it's been since I felt a woman's touch....."

You let out an unintentional moan as you felt his breath on your skin. 

"About 70 years...?"

You breathe out with a smile as your hands trace back down to his chest pulling at the edge of his shirt. Bucky chuckles as he pulls your shirt and bra off at once, then his own. He lowers you back onto the couch tossing the blanket on the floor. 

"Do you have any idea what that does to a man?"

He asks huskily as he plants kisses down your neck to your chest. You sigh in delight at his touch as he sucks each if your breasts tenderly.

"I can only imagine how pent up you must be...."

You sigh letting out a sharp gasp as he kisses lower down your stomach. He stops and pulls your pants down to run his hands over your bare skin. The contrast of temperature in his left and right hands gives you a most enjoyable sensation as you moan softly relishing in his touch. You look up at him and see lust filled eyes that are eating you up with every second he looks you over. He can't seems to stop touching you. Suddenly you had an idea. You wanted to do something special for Bucky. After everything he had been through, and to show you really did love him. You took his hands softly and moved them off you. He grunted in protest but you sat up slowly and placed your hands on his chest. 

"Don't worry....trust me...."

You breathe as you gently push him back so he's now lying under you. His hands quickly return to your sides as he can't seem to keep them away. You slowly Kis down his neck and a cross his collarbone noting the places that make him softly grunt as you go. You move painstakingly slow wanting this to last as long as possible. Bucky seemed to be lost in it. His eyes were closed and his breathing was getting faster as you went. You made it to the skin where his metal arm connected and his breath hitched as you touched it. Aha! You thought. Of course the area was probably sensitive. You gently ran your fingers around it and onto the cool flexing metal of his prosthetic. He groaned deeply gripping your hair in one hand and your rear in the other. He had a firm hold on you but it didn't stop you from continuing. From his arm your fingers danced down his torso and across his fine abs. You delighted in the reaction you were getting as he twitched and groaned under you. Finally he was getting impatient. 

"______....please....you're killing me...."

He said as you played with his waistband. You giggled loving his tortured moans. But he was right. You wanted him just as badly and you knew you couldn't stand much more teasing yourself. You ran your hand across the substantial bulge now fully formed in his constricting pants. He groaned deeply at the touch and ground his hips up to you. You smiled biting your lip as you undid his pants and pulled them and his underwear off revealing his large manhood. You were almost entranced by it before you slowly leaned down taking it in your mouth. Bucky grunted loudly as he took hold of your hair once again pushing your face down farther till you were almost choking. You stayed that way for a moment trying not to gag before pulling slowly back up and starting to bob your head in a slow rhythm. He thrusted up to meet you every time grunting and growling feverishly.

"Mmmm fuck _______!"

He groaned as you wrapped one hand around it to make sure his full length was covered. He propped himself up on his metal arm while he used his other hand to push your hair back out of your face letting it rest behind your head. He watched you work him sending him even more jolts of pleasure. Suddenly he let out an almost inhuman growl pushing you back on the couch and off him. You looked dazed and confused for a moment before he covered you with himself. He to hold of both your hands pinning them above your head in his metal hand. You gasped as you saw the fire in his eyes. He quickly lined himself up and pushed into you with little warning. You let out a shocked moan as he began pounding into you with no warning. You writhed around under him able to do nothing but wrap your legs around him holding on for deal life. He landed down so his face was next to yours grunting in you ear mixing in a few fuck yeahs here and there. Your spine tingled as you heard and felt him all around you. The pressure on your abdomen began to rise rapidly. You couldn't control it, or anything for that matter you moaned loudly squeezing your legs as tight around him as you could.

"Oh god Bucky!! I'm--!!" 

You couldn't even get out the words before he had you moaning again. 

"Yeah, you fuckin' like that huh?"

His voice was deep and gravely. He sounded like he really had been pent up for 70 years. It drove you crazy.

"Yes Bucky! Fuck me hard! I want all of you!"

You were so close to your climax as he moved his other hand to your face letting his fingers fall into your mouth. 

"Yeah, fuck.....say my name. Who do you want fucking you senseless?"

"Bucky!"

"Louder!"

"BUCKY!!!"

"FFFF--!!!"

You both came hard at the same time clutching each other as tightly as you could. He twitched and growled into your ear as you let out a deep sigh of relief. As you rode it out he let your hands go and you both had your arms around each other in seconds. You panted almost dizzy from the experience. After a few minutes Bucky pulled out of you reaching for the blanket that was discarded on the floor. He pulled it over the two of you not caring that you were both naked in the living room. He didn't want to move. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and kissed your forehead. 

"I love you _______ _______."

You sigh in content and bury your face in his chest. 

"I love you too Bucky Barnes."

~~~♡♡♡Extended ending♡♡♡~~~

Tony yawned tiredly. He had been up late because of some bizarre bumping sound. He imagined Bruce had been up late working on something. Either way he was not in a good mood. He wandered into the living area to get to the kitchen and make himself some coffee when he stopped in his tracks. Moments earlier you and Bucky had woken up and we're currently making out on the couch, still nude. Tony could barely contain himself.

"What the hell is this!?"

You and Bucky jumped at the sharp sound. Bucky pulled the blanket up to cover your chest grinning crookedly. Your face flushed bright red. 

"TONY!!! GET OUT!!"

"It's MY living room!! And MY couch!! Which I now need to sanitize with gasoline and fire!!"

"FUCK OFF TONY GOD! JUST GET OUT! OUTOUTOUT!!!!"

You yell as you start throwing clothes at him. He takes the hint that you want to get dressed and he runs into the kitchen with his hands in the air. 

"Alright alright!! Damn it _____! You're such a pain in my ass!!"

Bucky laughed heartily at the scene and your pouty face. 

"Dumb jerk..."

You mumble. You and Tony were still close friends but ever since you saved Bucky from him he had been treating you more like a little sister than a friend.

Bucky pulled his pants on as he handed you your clothes.

"You tell him _____, it's our couch now!"

Bucky called toward the kitchen earning a loud exasperated growl from Tony. 

The two of you laugh again as you dress. When you were done he pulled you into a tight hug.

"I guess we should tell Steve huh?"

You say tracing his lips with your finger.

"Oh I think I figured it out for myself."

You both turned shocked to the door to see Steve smirking. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you two to finally get together."

 

~~~~~~The End ♡~~~~~~


	2. "Nightmares" BuckyxReader (again spoiler warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by Caitlyn. She wanted an Avenger reader to have nightmares about Tony killing Bucky. She gets up in the night to get a drink and finds that Bucky had the same idea. What will happen?
> 
> Lets find out! ~<3

You tossed and turned in your sleep. Ever since you and Steve had brought Bucky back and everything settled back into the old ways you had been having nightmares. It was always the same thing. You were laying on the floor, pain filling you and keeping you down. You couldn't move, you couldn't talk. All you could do was watch in horror as Tony stood over a beaten Bucky and Steve. He slowly raised his hand and charged his blaster. You could feel yourself trying to scream but no sound came out. Then everything went white. 

You shot up in a cold sweat. You looked desperately around your room trying to catch you breath and slowly realising you were safely in your bed. As you calmed down you slowly you shivered and pulled the blanket around you. You were to scared to go back to sleep. Your heart was still pounding. You took in a deep breath and climbed out of bed keeping the blanket tight around you. You had on a tank top and boy shorts for sleep wear and Tony liked to keep the tower air conditioned. You made your way to the kitchen, yawning as you go, only to be taken aback by the light already being on. You tried to listen to see who was in there but all you heard was the fridge open. Relaxing a bit coming to the conclusion that it must be one of your team since an intruder would likely not be checking the fridge. Then again, you had seen so much wild stuff lately that you began to suspect anything at this point. With this in mind you cautiously and quietly approached the door ever so slowly peeking around the corner only to nearly faint at what you saw.

Standing before you was Bucky, with no shirt and nothing to hide his modesty but a pair of thin sweat pants. He held the milk jug over his head taking several gulps as you studied his form. His arm was flexing as he held the bottle. His hair was falling ever so slightly back away from his face and you could see at this angle ever inch of definition his sculpted back held. You swallowed hard a red tint crossing your cheeks as you felt your face heat up. You couldn't tear your eyes away from him. Even after he was done and set the jug down on the counter. He then turned around to open the fridge again but noticed you this time.

"_______?"

His voice jolted you out of your increasingly dirty thoughts.

"W-wha?"

You stammered. slowly feeling very exposed suddenly. You pulled the blanket you had around you tighter, turning yourself effectively into a formless blob. He just stood there looking at you. He arched an eyebrow at your reactions only to decide it was better to not address them.

"Uhh, nothing. What're you doing up?"

He asked as you tried to look anywhere but his beautiful abs...or lower. You scolded yourself mentally. It had only been a few months since everything happened. Theres no way he would be interested in dating anyone. At least not until he was fully deprogrammed. You collected yourself quickly as best you could to reply.

"I uh, I had a bad dream. I just came to get a glass of water...."

As you finish speaking you started toward the fridge, but since you wrapped yourself so tight as you began to try to step forward your foot got tangled in the blanket and you promptly began to fall. You tried to right your self but only managed to pull the blanket off yourself as you go tumbling forward. You crash into something very firm but soft at the same time. You manage to look up only to see Bucky looking down at you. You freeze for a moment not really knowing what to do or say. Your hands are on his chest and you feel his breathing steadily increase just a bit before you shake your head and push away from him.

"S-sorry..."

He just looked at you a bit confused. 

"Its okay."

He said simply. An awkward silence drifts over the two of you as you try to figure out what to say. Your mind wanders back to your nightmare and you see Tony aiming for blood again and you shiver. Especially now that your skin was exposed to the air. Bucky seemingly remembered that you had said you had a bad dream. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he shifted trying not to stare at your minimally clad form. 

"Uh, you said you had a nightmare?"

You looked up at him and almost burst into tears. You just barely manage to hang on as the whole thing floods your mind.

"Y-yeah....I keep dreaming about the fight with Tony....only...we don't save you. Steve and I don't save you and I keep seeing Tony killing you right in front of me...I haven't slept through the night since. I just can't bare the thought of losing you..."

You froze realising what you had just said. You glanced at him to see a solemn face adorning his lovely features.

"You care that much for me...? How?"

He turned away pacing the kitchen to the other side where he leaned on the counter. His toned back muscles flex as he puts almost all his weight on his arms. You watch him confused. How? How could you not? You couldn't even understand how anyone could not love him. You swallowed and get a sudden rush of bravery. You slowly approached him standing only about a foot away.

"If I didn't care, would I have gone with Steve on what every one else considered a fools errand?"

Bucky didn't move. You decided to continue.

"Steve told me that he knew you before you were the Winter Soldier. He said that the Bucky he knew could never kill that heartlessly. He knew that he had to get to you before anyone else did..."

You took in a deep breath. You couldn't believe you were actually telling him this.

"Remember when we first met? In that ratty hole you were living in? That was the first time I saw the real you. "

He didn't move so you continued.

"I don't know...maybe I'm just a dumb girl...."

He still didn't move. You thought of one last ditch effort. You scolded yourself for thinking it, but maybe....just maybe....it could work.

"Or...maybe...I'm just a lonely girl who sees the best in everyone...."

You took a deep breath and stepped a bit closer to him.

"And maybe....you're just a lonely guy who needs someone to see the best in him..."

You slowly and ever so softly raised your right hand and with the care of someone touching a porcelain doll you gently ran your fingers down his sharp shoulder blades. He instantly tensed. You let them slide down his whole back too his waistband before slowly running them back up and down his right arm. His breath quickened slightly and you could feel him shudder lightly under your touch. You took that as a good sign and continued. You flattened your hand onto his for arm which held his upper body up on the counter. You slowly dragged it back up his arm over all his gently flexing muscles that twitched as you touched them. You let your other hand touch him now and brought them both around his sides to his chest as you pulled him into a half hug. As your body pressed to his you gently danced your fingers across his pecks and down his glorious abs to the front of his pants. You heard him try to stifle a small groan as you boldly let your left hand drop below the belt. He still didn't move, but he wasn't protesting. 

"Maybe...just maybe....I can make you happy...if you'll let me...."

Your words were dripping with innuendo and at this point you didn't care. Your teasing had done a number on you too. Your knees were already weak that you were even this close to him. Not your hand was where you wished it could be since the moment you saw those sad eyes. Suddenly Bucky took your hands and turned around. He hand both your arms by the wrists as he stared down at you with those same sad eyes.

"I'm not a safe person to be around on a good day..."

You glanced down as he spoke. You could see the bulge in his pants you had caused. He couldn't hide it no matter what he tried to say. You wriggled your much smaller hands out of his grasp and in a last spur of boldness went right back to his erection taking him by surprise a bit. He stumbled back against the counter, his hands instinctively went to grab your hips but he hesitated.

"Trust me Bucky....you won't hurt me."

You say soothingly as you groped him. His eyes were glazed over slightly, he really wanted to touch you but there was just a bit of hesitation left. 

"__-____.....fuck...."

He grunted as you touched him. You were determined to break his control. It was so close. So close. 

"Bucky...please...I...I need you tonight..."

That was it.

He let out a reluctant grunt before encircling his arms around you and smashing his lips to yours. He pulled you tightly to him pressing his hard on against your hips making your face flush. You let yourself moan freely as you pressed yourself even closer. His hands went from your head and back to your butt and squeezed firmly not wanting to allow your hips to escape him. Your arms went around his neck as you began making out feverishly until you both could barely breathe. You slowly separated just your faces.

"My room or yours?"

He asks breathlessly.

"Yours..."

You moan out not even knowing why. He nods quickly and hoists you up in his arms before he hastily but deftly heads to his room. Once inside he shut and locked the door and threw you on his bed. As he stared down at your barely clad form with hunger in his eyes, you relished the soft blankets that smelled just like him. You reached out to him as sexy as you possibly could muster and within seconds he was on you holding your arms above your head and kissing you all over you neck and chest. He ventured lower until he was at your breasts. Quickly removing your top he teased and sucked at your nipples your mind went into a frenzy. You still couldn't quite register what was happening. 

"Bucky...oh my god...." 

He was rough but mindful not to really hurt you. He seemed like an animal in heat as he manhandled your chest only to come back up to your lips and bite gently. He explored your mouth as you tried to get your senses straight from everything that was happening. You slowly reached down to grab at him but he quickly caught your hand without ever skipping a beat of the kiss. You squeaked in shock as he put both your hands above your head and pinned them there with his metal hand. You couldn't move at all and felt yourself break out in goose bumps as all you could do to move was wriggle your torso around. Soon you arched your back enough to press your chest to his loving how warm he was. 

"Buckyyyy....please..."

He broke the kiss and looked down at you grinning somewhat smugly.

"What's wrong _____? You felt free to tease..."

He leaned down and whispered in your ear.

"Can't take the heat?"

As he spoke he ground his hips into yours and you couldn't help but absolutely melt. You felt him pressed against you, it was enough to drive you mad. You whimpered and bucked against him earning a surprised grunt from him.

"You beast..."

You barely finished speaking before he caught your mouth again and let your hands loose to pull off your shorts. As he did so you immediately went for his own pants quickly pulling them and releasing his impressive length. He wasted no time and pushed you back down again with your hands above your head. He lined himself up and before you knew it he was thrusting into you with such force you felt it in your brain. You yelped and moaned as you felt him fill you up fully.

"Oh god Bucky!"

Bucky growled as you called out his name. He picked up his already unsteady pace coiling his hand in your hair. It was all he could do to maintain such a pace before it was too much for him you could tell he was close and just wanted release, you were in the exact same boat. You wriggled your hand out of his grasp for the second time and flung them over his shoulders. You dug your nails into his back as you tried to get as close as possible. He grunted in response which just stirred you more. You began to buck against him meeting him half way through his thrusts before both of you halted and shuttered together. You both twitched a few times before slowly letting go of each other and relaxing into his bed. Breathlessly you turned to him and curled yourself around him in the best hug you could muster. You heard him sigh a deep almost moan as he wrapped his arms around you.

"_______, thank you."

You smiled and nuzzled your face against his chest.

"I love you Bucky...."

A hand found its way to your head and stroked your hair lovingly.

I....love you too....never leave me _______."

You squeezed him gently to reassure that would never happen.

"Never."

~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~

Tony yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He wandered around for a few minutes looking for what he wanted. After a bit he had a pot of coffee brewing and he opened the fridge only to find no milk. He stared for a moment knowing there was some the night before. Quite a bit in fact. He closed the door confused and frustrated only to turn and see the milk on the counter. He reached out for it and found it to not only be warm, but left open. He froze. His eyebrow twitched. He took in a deep breath and turned on his heel.

You and Bucky were sleeping soundly together. That is until a horn came over the speaker system.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS IS YOUR HOST TONY STARK SPEAKING, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SLEEP UNTIL I FIND OUT WHO LEFT THE MILK OUT!!!"

You both shot up at the sudden noise and you looked at Bucky who shrugged only a bit sheepishly.

"Hey, I got distracted..."

With that he tackled you to the bed for another round all the while Tony continued to yell and rant in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! ^^ Sorry it took so long. Been really busy lately. <3


	3. "Thank you" StevexReader (No spoilers this time!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by ausriasan. She wanted a post fight scene where you are a new Avenger and you get into trouble and good ol' Cap comes to your rescue. How will you ever repay him? 
> 
> ^_- ~<3

You cursed under your breath as you got smacked around the city. You had just become one of the Avengers not too long ago, and although you knew how to fight you weren't used to the caliber of enemies they faced. These guys in question were run of the mill aliens or whatever, but they were very strong, and you were starting to lose your focus. The large creature hit you from behind as it somehow managed to get behind you. You flew a few feet away and hit the ground with a loud thump. You grunted and growled as pain flooded through you. As you managed to open your eyes the alien was standing over you ready to strike you down for the final time. You cursed again as you could do nothing but await your death, but it never came. Something else did though. A flying shield flew through the air smacking dead in the alien's stomach, or what you assumed was its stomach. Now it was its turn to be thrown across the city. A pile of rubble now housed your attacker and you struggled to sit up feeling pain still aching through you. That is until a large hand came down onto your shoulder. You looked up to see Steve Rogers kneeling next to you. 

"Are you alright _______?"

He asked gently as he helped you to your feet. His strong arms lifting you easily. The fight was still going on around you as things flew thorough the air past the two of you. Sometimes it was rubble, sometimes and alien, sometimes Tony, you know. The usual. You wobbled a little recovering your balance from being smacked against the pavement so many times, but after a moment you were fine once again. His hands held your arms gently making sure you were okay before he let go. You looked up at his face, half hidden by his mask your heart still pounding from the fight you had, and the fight still going on. Your chest rose and fell hastily as your eyes drifted down from his face over his gloriously muscled arms and solid chest. You were suddenly knocked out of your mind when the pile of rubble that held your alien burst open and Steve's shield flew out back at you. You spun around quickly but Steve already was reacting. He expertly spun you around so you were behind him, an arm now wrapped completely around you pressing you to his chest solidly. His other arm quickly reached out to grab hold of his returning weapon before he threw it back full force right into the alien's neck this time taking it's head clean off. Some of it's blood spattered the two of you and you shuttered as you felt Steve's own breath speed up and his heart pound at the sudden adrenaline burst. All your senses were heightened by the constant threat of attack and it was all you could do to focus on anything other than how gorgeous and strong Steve was. He turned back to you again once he was sure the thing was dead and wiped the blood like substance off your face. 

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to get you dirty."

He joked and smiled hoping he hadn't traumatized you. The look on your face was slightly shocked but you were far from traumatized. You couldn't take it. This man you came to know over the past few weeks was adorable, sweet, and innocent, but so incredibly gorgeous. You couldn't help but think dirty things about him. You searched for something to say to reassure him you were more than fine as long as he held you. You smiled slyly pulling back from him with your hands on his chest. 

"Thank you Steve, I guess I'm not used to fighting non Earthly beings yet."

He smiled and shook head as if to reassure you you were doing fine. He was about to punctuate that thought with words but you grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the battle and towards some nearby buildings that formed a nice dark alleyway. You couldn't stand it any longer, the adrenaline was driving you wild and you just had to take action. Who knew if you would get another chance? Once you got there he looked at you confused as if you had grown a second head. 

"What is it _______?"

He looked really concerned at your strange behavior. You were still breathing rather rapidly and your eyes darted around to make sure you were in fact hidden from any sight. You then looked to Steve and trailed your eyes all over him. You had been attracted to the super soldier ever since joining, but knowing his back story you knew he was likely a virgin still and you didn't want to tempt him if he was inclined to keep it. However it had been a bit since then and your attraction had only grown. You had become friends with the man behind the mask and he had been semi looking out for you as you grew accustomed to fighting the types of things only Avengers could. This only fueled your attraction to him. You hesitated for only a moment longer trying to decide if you really wanted to present yourself to him like this, but you were so hyped up you couldn't help it. 

"I...I just wanted to thank you...for everything you've done for me since I joined you...."

Steve laughed again still clearly confused.

"Ohhh that's okay _______. You didn't have to bring me all the way back here for that."

You shook your head a smirk creeping onto your lips as you sauntered up to him. He was so innocent, it was adorable. Such a strong and handsome man. It was rare to have someone like that still be so pure.

"Well....for what I have in mind....it's advisable to stay hidden...."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion until he found your hands on his chest slowly tracing their way up to his face. His eyes suddenly widened as you peeled his mask off on your way to his hair. Leaning up on your tip toes you could just barely reach his lips as you planted a gentle kiss on him. He didn't move or react, he was a bit stunned at this sudden attention. You slowly pulled back just slightly looking into his eyes.

"There's only one way to thank you properly...that is...if you don't mind."

You whisper as a blush begins to form on Steve's sculpted cheeks. The realization struck him as your innuendo hit his ears what you had meant. He opened his mouth as if to say something but he just shook his head not knowing what to say. 

"__-____, you can't be serious! They're still fighting out there!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his face was now full on red and he backed up away from you to the wall behind him. You followed replacing your hands on his chest.

"I promise it'll be fine Steve....they are all big boys....and girls. They can handle this for a little while."

You start to slide your hands down his chest while stretching up to kiss him again. He was still hesitant but he didn't push you away. You gently touched your lips to his as your hands moved down his stomach and back up his chest to his face. You traced his jaw up to his soft messy hair. He didn't know what to do or say but you could tell your touches were starting to get to him. Soon he found himself kissing back as you pressed yourself to him. The two of you were soon making out as his hands rested on your hips. You pulled back again leaving him a little breathless.

"_______.....how long have you...?"

He asked shyly. He could only have meant how long you were attracted to him. You smirked as you ran a hand through his hair.

"Since I first saw you..."

He couldn't help it. The corners of his mouth twitched up in a smile of disbelief. 

"You kept it hidden so well I never....."

You shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. 

"Don't worry about that....just relax for now."

You spoke softly, which was a huge contrast to the chaos going on around you. He gazed down at you suddenly seeing you for the first time. Or at least in his mind it was the first time. Before now you were just the new recruit, but now....now he was seeing you in a whole new light. You smirked as you trailed your has down again following slowly behind them with your face. You managed to undo his pants and belt as you went freeing his impressive length. He was already semi hard and you almost went into a trance staring at it. You were brought out of it when he placed his hand on your head gently. He makes a sort if soft grunt looking a little shy all out in the open so you decide to get a move on. 

"Well, the Super soldier program sure didn't skimp on anything...."

He laughed a little a bit awkward at the attention, but he forgot all about any shyness he had when he feels your mouth encircle him. He let out a gasp and gripped your hair trying to pull you closer. You were obviously no match for his strength so your head easily slid where ever he pulled it. You almost gagged as your lips bumped against his pelvis. You were shocked at yourself for not gagging in fact. He groaned deeply before releasing your hair and letting you go about your business. You slowly slid back to the tip before bringing a hand up to help you out. You slid your lips back down about half way and stroked him with your hand making it a bit easier not to choke. His hands danced through your hair as you heard grunt afterm groan after gasp, which only spurred you of further. 

"God....______......I cant....I can't belive this is happening."

He manged to get out through his delicious noises. You grin as bst you could with him in your mouth before looking up and locking eyes with him. You slid back off him so that you could talk but kept pumping withe your hand. 

"Belive it Cap...."

He watched your face as you looked up at him. His eyes were clouded overy with lust. You'd never seen him like that before. 

"Please....call me Steve...."

He breathed. He was only still standing at this point because of the wall behind him. You smiled and bit your lip letting your other hand join the fun, now working him with both hands you gave him the sexiest look you could muster as his hands tangled in your hair once again. Steve was brating heavy now and you could tell he was close so you brought your face close in and let your tongue kick just the tip as you continued your work. That was all it took. He almost yanked your head forward suddenly with your hair. Your vision blured slightly as you processed what was happening. You couldn't breath or talk or move. All you could do was swallow and listen to Steve grunt and groan as his presumably super seed flowed down your throat. After a few seconds he let go of you and you slowly slid off him earning once last long groan in the process. As you looked up at him again he had his eyes closed and head back against the wall behind him. You wiped your mouth and tucked him back into his pants. The hand still resting on your head caressed you gently as you did so. 

"W-wow.....what a wat to find out someone has a crush on you."

He joked breathlessly as he looked down at you again with an adorable smile. It was only then that you realized the sounds of fighting around you had stopped. You began to suddenly panic looking up at Steve with worried eyes. Before he could say anything however another voice did.

"Well isn't this nice!?"

Tony came around the corner with his helmet up. His arms were crossed and he looked non too amused.

"They're over here guys."

The rest of the group wandered over to see you on your knees in front of Steve with his pants undone. Your faces flushed red as you struggled to stand up and dust off while Steve turned away and put his pants back together. Tony shook his head. " Well its nice to know we can alays count on America's greatest hero!....unless he's getting a blow job."

The others laughed but all looked slightly annoyed. Tony eventually let out a crooked grin. "You two are lucky we could handle that without you."

Steve smiled and threw an arm around you pulling you close to him. As you all made your way back to Avenger Tower he leaned down whispering in your ear.

"____....would you wanna be my girl? Yknow go steady with me?"

You almost laughed at his old school jargon but smiled instead. "I would love to be your girl Steve." He smiled and planted a kiss in your forehead. 

"Does this mean you're 'Lady America' now _____?" 

Tony asked suddenly on the other side of you. You laugh out loud squeezing Steve's hand on your shoulder. 

"Naaahh....I don't know if I would look good in a star spangled suit."

You all laughed and went about your merry way.

~~the end~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Had a bad creative dry spell.


End file.
